Could It Be Just A Dream?
by escape2neverland
Summary: Wendy sits in front of her window, night after night, dreaming about the adventurous boy she once loved. Now, 15, will her dreams meet reality? Will she meet him again?
1. A Familiar Warmth

**Hi! Okay, let's get started:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan. :((((**

* * *

><p>His curly, dirty blonde hair. His mesmerizing emerald eyes. His amazing smile.<p>

Wendy couldn't help but think of Peter Pan every night before she goes to bed. She would sit up, go up to the window and just stare. Staring at the brightest eyes mostly focused on the second star to the right, she can't help but feel regret that she should've stayed with him in Neverland, along with Michael, John and the Lost Boys. Every night she would dream about her and Peter, laughing and playing in the forest deep in the Neverland woods, chasing each other til their hearts content. But every morning Wendy would wake up, and sigh, saying to herself: "It's just a dream."

Wendy was now 15. A fine young lady, eligible enough to have suitors and marriage proposals. Usually each second week of each month, there would be letters to Wendy's parents, regarding of marriage.

"But I don't want to get married yet! I'm too young!" Wendy would often yell at her parents. And as usual, her parents would just sigh and leave it at that, but one day, something strange and unusual happened...

* * *

><p>Wendy was walking in the streets of London on her way home from shopping. She bought 2 dresses, pink and green. On her way home, she decided to take the alley shortcut since she was dreadfully tired. Unfortunately, she made the wrong decision...<p>

Two men, in rags, came up to Wendy with beer bottles in their hands, looking awfully drunk.

"Why, lookie here, Robert... a lost girl with lots'a gifts!" One of the men said to the other. "Now miss, may we take'a look inside one o' those bags?" the other man asked Wendy, who was lazily walking toward her. Wendy was struck with fear! She didn't know what to do, until-

"I wouldn't go closer to her if I were you." a voice said behind Wendy. Wendy turned around to see a boy, physically looking around her age, leaning on a wall, flipping a coin looking down with his hat covering his face. This made the two drunk men angry.

"And if we did..." one man said, grabbing a hold of Wendy's arm, but as quick as lightning, the boy behind Wendy got a hold of the man and thrust him to a corner of empty crates and boxes. The other man threw him bottle on the floor and smiled deviously at the boy. "So you want to play some games?" he sneered, charging at the boy. But the boy quickly thrust him also with his friend in the pile of boxes and crates in the corner. Wendy looked horrified, seeing the two drunk men not moving in the pile, but the boy grabbed her hand and ran towards the busy streets.

Wendy couldn't help but feel the boy's hand felt warm... not just any warmth of a hand, but a familiar warmth. As they stopped in front of an oak tree and a bench in the park, the boy, seemed hesitating, let go of Wendy's hand. Wendy smiled and thanked the boy.

"Oh my, sir I would like to thank you for saving me from those scary men in the alley, they really were scary. Did you see their clothes? They're all ripped and-" but the boy interrupted,still not looking up, saying "No problem, just... stay out of those narrow alleys." Just as he was about to take off, Wendy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's your name, if I may ask..." Wendy asked politely. Then boy turned halfway, still not revealing his face. "P-Peter" he mumbled, and ran off. Wendy just stood there, shocked. Could it be? Was that the boy who took her on a magical journey she never forgot? Was he the boy she dreamed about every single night? Could it be... _Peter Pan_?

* * *

><p>R&amp;R plz :)<p> 


	2. Memories

**EEPPPP! Chapter 2! Thx soo much for the terribly nice and encouraging reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Peter Pan... or Wendy... sob.**

* * *

><p>Wendy shut the front door and ran upstairs. She took a left turn to John's room.<p>

"John! John!" she exclaimed as she knocked on the door repeatedly. John opened the door to see his sister with a strangely joyful grin. _Hmmm... I haven't seen Wendy this happy in years! What's gotten into her?_ John thought as she smiled at Wendy. "John, you won't _believe_ who I saw today! You know what? I'm going to explain the series of events that happened today." Wendy rapidly said, slumping on John's bed. John walked slowly to his chair and sat down, trying to not look nervous. Wendy then blurted out the pink and green dress, the alley, the drunk men, and the handsome boy that saved him who's name was Peter.

John took a deep breath and sighed. Standing up, he shot a worried look at Wendy. "Wendy, there are many Peters in the world, most commonly in London, or so it says in the paper... Don't get your hopes up," John said quietly. Wendy frowned. How could her most trustworthy brother-Michael was a bit of a teaser- turn her down like this? Did he even care?

"B-But John-"

"Enough, Wendy! You're acting very childish!" John exaggerated. Wendy grew angry.

"You know? You're acting just like mother and father! Wendy you're so childish, when will you ever grow up? Don't you remember Neverland?"

"That was 3 years ago, Wendy! We have grown up. Peter Pan hasn't. I bet right now he's galloping about in the Indian Forest with The Chief and Tiger Lily."

Wendy started trembling. John didn't know he was being too harsh. She looked as if she was about to strangle him or burst into tears, so John quickly apologized and hugged her sister. Wendy hugged back, tears falling from her eyes.

_No. John's wrong. Peter Pan is here, I SAW HIM! He saved me. You were there, right Peter? _Wendy thought as the tears overflowed on John's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Peter quickly closed the door of his room and took off his hat. He stood in front of his mirror and examined his face. No bruises, no cuts. He lifted his hand to feel his cheeks. They were cold and soft. He moved his hands to through his hair. Still curly dirt-blonde. He stopped and gazed at himself on the mirror. He slowly lifted his left hand and touched his lips. It felt... strange. Peter then remembered.<p>

_The Hidden Kiss._

Peter gazed more at the mirror for several seconds then sat down on his bed. He groaned, slumping on his back. Just then, a glow of light shone from his window. Peter noticed it and opened it. In came a small, speedy glowing pixie. Peter smiled warmly. "Hey, Tink." Tink chimed in response. Peter asked Tink how was Neverland, the mermaid, the Indians and the treehouse. Tink chimed happily, leaving Peter relieved. He slumped back on his bed.

"Tink... I saw Wendy today." Tink sat on his shoulder and listened.

"I-I miss her, Tink. But I don't know if I should tell her who I am, or maybe give a little hints..." Tink chimed quietly.

"Yes, yes, she's gorgeous, but what I'm mostly wondering about is..." Peter stared out the window.

"... what if she's already married? What if she has a husband, a man who replaced me? I would look like a fool!" he hissed, standing up quickly, in result of Tink falling on the pillow.

"B-but, the way... she looked at me- I tried to hide my face with my hat, but I couldn't help but stare at her eyes. They... they looked, happy and relieved. Maybe she still remembers me!" he exclaimed, looking at Tink, who's chiming was muffled by the pillow. Peter turned Tink the right way up and heard what she said. Peter's expressions changed when she finished her chime. "You're right Tink! I should go a visit her... if I knew where she lived..." Tink chimed somemore, giving Peter a grin as big as when he celebrated his victory of defeating Captain Hook. "Thanks, Tink! Oh, and Tink..." he whispered something to her. Tink sighed, and placed some pixie dust on Peter's head.

"Happy thoughts, happy thoughts..."he mumbled as he lifted into the air. Peter laughed and headed out the window, along with Tink by his side.

"Time to give the Darling's Nursery a visit." Peter said, smiling and laughing as he twirled in the night sky.


	3. Shadow

**Once again, thx for the favourite-ing and alert-ing (lol) and just reading this!**

**IT MEANS A LOT TO ME.**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY I COULD NOT UPDATE SOONER. writers block sucks. BUT HERE YOU GOOO! :))**

**Disclaimer: Peter Pan... is not... mine... (yet) , naw , he belongs with Wendy :3**

* * *

><p>Peter passed through brick walls, he passed through glimmering lamp posts, and finally he arrived at Wendy's residence. He landed on his same-old spot: The Nursery Window. He noticed the window was opened. Hesitating at first, he placed one foot on the ledge, but Tinker Bell shoved him, accidentally <em>too<em> hard, into the opened window and tumbled down into the nursery.

"Ouch, Tink!" he groaned, rubbing his head. He heard the doorknob twist. Frantically searching for a place to hide, he blended in with the shadow of the closet. As the doorknob creeked open, in came a young boy, possibly around 10 years old. Peter watched closely as the boy looked around the room. He turned to the closet, tilting his head. Peter caught sight of his action and slowly moved closer to the back of the closet. Just as the boy was inches away from Peter, a voice stopped him.

"Michael! Time for dinner!"

The boy rushed downstairs, leaving Peter sighing heavily, his back against the closet. As he and Tinker Bell began to fly to the window, he looked back at the room. He was terrified. The room was abandoned for what seems like 100 years! There were spider webs and dust on the shelves. There was no light in the room. Most importantly, no Wendy telling stories.

Then Peter noticed something unfamiliar. He turned to Tinker Bell, then back at the nursery's carpeted floor. _She has a shadow... _Peter thought. Then alarms went off in his head.

"TINK, I LOST MY SHADOW AGAIN!"

Tinker Bell chimed, alarmed, noticing the difference on the shadowy floor. They searched frantically, behind the closet, under the abandoned bed, and on the ceiling. Still, no shadow. Peter stopped, then let out a groan, along with a sigh. " I can't believe I lost it again!" He said, punching the closet. Not knowing what he did, the closet door opened and out came his shadow, mocking him and flying around the room. Peter yelled.

"GET BACK HERE!"

The shadow danced around Peter, making him twirl in circles.

"CUT IT OUT!"

And just when Peter had enough, he started to get dizzy. He paused for a while, almost knocking himself over, until he heard the doorknob creak. Peter and his shadow looked at each other for a second, then hid themselves inside the empty closet.

Through the old cracks, Peter saw a ...

_a lady!, _Peter thought, gasping silently. The lady looked around the room, carrying a dimly lit candle. Peter suddenly realized this was the same lady she rescued earlier. The same lady who never wanted to grow up.

The same lady who gave him his first kiss. It was Wendy.

**OOOF! **

As Peter peered through the crack more, he accidentally flew out, landing face first onto the floor, hearing a small gasp-like scream in front on him.

"Owww..." Peter groaned, trying to stand up. Wendy, quickly realizing it was Peter Pan before throwing him out the window, placed the candle down and helped him up.

Peter rubbed his head then turned to face Wendy. To his surprise she was crying. Peter began to worry.

"Nononono, Wendy why are you crying? Did I hurt you? Did that candle burn you? Did-" but Wendy shut Peter up with a kiss. She smiled, leaving Peter quite dizzy for a moment, grinning dumbly at her.

She laughed. "No, Peter, I'm just- SOO happy and thrilled you _came back!_" she squealed. Peter smiled back, but remembered his shadow.

"Uh, Wendy, not to ruin the moment or anything but.. uhh.." he slowly looked up at the ceiling, revealing the shadow, waving at Wendy. She laughed, which was like sweet music to Peter's ears. Wendy got her candle and jumped up, reaching the ceiling. The shadow, looking terrified, quickly got down and stuck with Peter the rest of the day.

Peter smirked. "Thanks"

Wendy smiled. "So Peter... I have TONS of questions to ask you... like... How did you grow up so fast? Why did you come back? Did you find a reasonable explaination why you came bac-"

"Wendy! Wendy..." Peter chuckled, placing his hand on her shoulder. " I'll explain, just.. One question at a time!"

"Okay, okay... umm.. Let's start off here: Why did you come back?"

Peter grin turned serious, but still heartfelt. He sighed. "It all started when Neverland was at peace.."

* * *

><p><strong>YO! THX FOR READING, Sorry it was short, BUT IF YOU WANNA HEAR MORE... R&amp;R! :)) haha, sry caps lock, but i just wanted to get your attention, soo plzzz... R&amp;R .. It means THE WORLD TO ME. :DD<strong>


	4. Growing Up

**WOOOOOOOOOOO I'M BACK FROM VACATION AND I'M READY FOR SOME PETER PAN! :DD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan and all it's characters. (sob)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Flashback<em>: after Peter Pan returned Wendy, John Michael and the Last Boys in London<em>)**_

Peter flew back with Tinker Bell to Neverland. It seemed like it lasted a lifetime for Peter. As he reached his home, he noticed the sun was shining brighter than before.

Peter and Tink flew around, watching the flowers blossom and the trees sway with the cooling wind. Peter began doing it day after day, finding it boring every second. While walking to find something else to do, Tink chimed at Peter, telling him to turn around. Behind him was the whole Indian tribe, carrying a big wool cloth, shimmering with Gold and Silver.

The chief held the cloth, then gave it to Peter. The tribe bowed down before them.

"You, Peter Pan, have saved us all." The chief said in his native language. Peter took the cloth and smiled, thanking the tribe in their language. The chief invited Peter to celebrate with them later. Peter, seeing the eager look on the Indians' faces, especially Tiger Lily's, he agreed to join them at dusk. The tribe howled with delight and went back to prepare their celebration.

A few hours later, the celebration began. As Peter flew down to the village, he could see a blazing fire, surrounding it are large gatherings of people, big and small, young and old. Peter walked around with Tink by his side, trying the millions of choices of food, from roasted pig to blueberry pies.

As Peter finished his feast, he noticed a shadow through the laughing crowd. Peter stood up, but Tinker Bell stayed behind, finishing her blueberry pie.

As Peter got closer to the motionless shadow, it began to look familiar to him.

_Wendy?_, Peter thought excitedly. With a grin, he raced to the shadow.

"Wendy, I'm so glad to see yo-"

The young lady stood up. To Peter's disappointment, it was just Tiger Lily.

"Hello, Peter!" Tiger Lily said, standing up and giving Peter a kiss on the cheek. Peter stood there motionless, and Tiger Lily noticed. Clearing her throat, she tried to start a conversation,

"Peter, how were you able to finish off that evil and terrifying Captain Hook?" Peter went back to reality and brightened his face.

"Oh it was pretty simple, just a _POW_ here and a _SLING _here, he was gone." Tiger Lily nodded her head, but looked confused.

"Surely you needed more strength for that _POW _and_ SLING," _she said innocently.

"Well, of course I'm stronger, faster, and braver than Hook, it's just-" Peter paused for a moment, remembering his hidden power.

_The Hidden Kiss, _a voice said to him.

"Just?" Tiger Lily asked, bringing Peter back into the real world, who accidentally tripped over a stick while gaining his balance.

"J-just... I have to go." Peter said, frustrated, leaving a worried and curious Tiger Lily behind. Tinker Bell saw Peter run off and followed him. As Tinker Bell caught up with him, Peter left out a frustrating yell. "WHY CAN'T I STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT STUPID KISS?"

Tinker Bell tried chiming in, but Peter kept talking. "Well, sure it gave me this super.. STRENGTH.. a-and .. i thought i saw myself pink, but WHY? WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT IT?"

Peter sighed and stopped to lean on a tree, contemplating. "Most importantly, why when Tiger Lily kissed me, I felt nothing?" Tink slowly descended onto Peter's knee. She chimed at Peter, telling him that what he's feeling right now is the emotion he hates the most: **_Love._**

Peter laughed and stood up, knocking Tinker Bell over. "Ha, love? You serious, Tink? Love is a grown-up emotion. Peter Pan doesn't feel love." He said, looking brave and proud. But Tinker Bell, adjusting her left wing, explained to Peter that love can happen at anytime, and it could mean he is growing up.

Peter shot a glare at her. "I AM NOT GROWING UP! EVER! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT, TINK?" he yelled at Tink, with tears in his eyes.

"Not even for her?" a voice quietly said behind him. Peter turned around to see Tiger Lily, looking at him.

Peter wiped the tears from him face. "W-what are you talking about, Tiger Lily?"

"I'm talking about Wendy." she said, walking towards Peter. She sighed, smiling.

"You really love her, Peter. And I know she feels the same way to you, too." Tink nodded her head.

Peter sighed. "Then what am I supposed to do?" Tiger Lily came closer to Peter. "Find her. Tell her how you feel. Peter, if you love this lady so much, you will think this life here on Neverland is dull as a flower that never shines."

Peter looked at her, quite shocked by her words of wisdom. She frowned. "You don't think I hear you and the Lost Boys tell the story of Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty? You boys howl every night about it! Go, Peter! Live _your_ happily ever after!"

Peter laughed and flew up in the air, shouting "I LOVE WENDY MOIRA ANGELA DARLING!" , along with crowing and laughing. Tink followed him up into the sky as they headed back to London.

* * *

><p><strong>You shall Read. and Review. AND THANK YOU FOR WAITING, MY LOVELY SUBSCRIBERS! OH EM GEE. Exactly 1,000 words.<strong>


	5. Reminiscing with Pixie Dust

**_I WOULD LOVE to thank everyone who subscribed/reviewed/favourited this fanfic. It means THE WORLD TO ME! _**

**You guys are the reason to this fanfic and I want to dedicate it to EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! You guys means the world to me, really! Thanks again, and hope you enjoy! Plz give me feedback via reviewing! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.. right?**

* * *

><p>Wendy blushed as Peter finished his part of the story. Peter yawned, tired from telling his miraculous adventure with so much enthusiasm and emotions. Wendy yawned too, standing up and to help Peter up. As she held his hand, Peter carefully stood up, looking deeply into Wendy's eyes. Peter was about to close their gap, until-<p>

**CRASH!**

Tinker Bell crashed between them from getting stuck from the dusty old toys. She furiously warned Peter it was time to go since it was getting late. Peter chuckled as Tinker Bell sprinkled Pixie Dust on him, lifting off the ground slowly. Wendy watched in amazement, as if it was the first time she'd seen it happen. "When will you come back to see me, Peter?"

"Soon." Peter replied, exiting the window. "How soon?" Wendy yelled out the window. "You'll know when!" Peter laughed as he raced Tinker Bell back to their small apartment over the River Thames. Wendy sighed dreamily, as she gazed upon the clear blue sky, searching for that second start to the right.

* * *

><p>As John got his books ready for the day, he noticed Wendy acting.. <em>differently.<em> He doesn't know if it's a good different or a bad different. All he know is that she acts as if she was in a dream. _Must be those fantasy dreams she's having again about Neverland.._, John thought. Oh, those were the good old days, when John was the pirate and Michael was Peter Pan, and Wendy narrating the story as they fought fiercely with imagination and wonder, laughing and giggling the whole night.

Remembering he forgot something in his room, he climbed up the stairs, only to feel a sudden chilly breeze. As he got up to the top step, he noticed that the nursery room's door was slightly opened. Curious, John decided to check it out. He opened the creaking door to find toys scattered everywhere, the cobwebs torn, and most curious of all, _the window opened wide._ John rushed to close it, but paused to see a speck of golden sparkling dust on the handle. Looking around to see if anyone was watching him, he took the sparkling golden dust, closed him eyes, and sprinkled it on his head, thinking of _mermaids, pirates, Tiger Lily, and the glorious sword battles_, until he realized he was off the ground! John gasped in amazement as he circled around the dusty chandelier, laughing to himself as he spun in circles.

His laughter ended, however, when he heard faint gasps from the door. To his surprise, he found Wendy and Michael, both with shocked expressions on their faces. Michael jumped up and down, trying to reach for John. "How are you flying, John? Where did you get the pixie dust?" John looked at Michael, then at Wendy, who was as startled as he was. John landed slowly onto the ground, trying to get Michael to leave. "No! I want to know how you flew!"

John sighed. "I-I found some pixie dust on the handle of the window_,_" he walked towards Wendy. ", and I want to know _why_." Wendy gulped as Michael excitedly ran towards the window, searching for more pixie dust. Wendy sat down on the rusty bed.

"Peter was here." Michael and John froze. "Peter _Pan,_ Wendy?" Michael exclaimed, jumping high and clapping. John, on the other hand, was in shock, listening closely to Wendy. "I told you, John! He was the boy who saved me from those men in the alley, _and _he came back!" Wendy exclaimed, sighing happily.

Michael sat beside Wendy. "Why did he come back, Wendy?" John came closer, looking curious. "Yes, Wendy.. why _did_ he come back?"

Wendy began to think hard on what to say, until a familiar voice from the window interrupted her thoughts.

"Because here in London.. it would be an awfully big adventure."

* * *

><p><em><strong>R&amp;R :D REMEMBER .. follow me on tumblr : escape2neverland <strong>_


	6. Reunited

_"Because here in London... it would be an awfully big adventure."_

John and Michael turned to the window in shock – it _was_ Peter Pan! Wendy laughed at their amazement as Peter Pan came back down into the Nursery. John was astonished, as was Michael.

"P-Peter?" John gasped. Peter laughed, hands on his sides with a twinkle in his eye. John grinned and grabbed Peter's hand, shaking it vigorously. Peter smiled , but was getting a bit dizzy.

"Peter Pan! Peter Pan! Is that really you?" Michael cheered as he tugged Peter's arm away from John.

"Yup! It's the one and only! How are you doing, John?" Peter said to the little boy, who looked confused.

"I'm not John, I'm Michael!"

"Then where's John?"

"I'm right here Peter!"

"No you're not. You're Michael!

"I'M JOHN."

"And I'm Michael!"

"_And I think we need to settle things down and act politely in front of our guest…"_, Wendy interrupted, giggling at the silly misunderstandings the boys always have. John and Michael laughed and agreed, taking at seat on the floor along with Wendy. They knew Peter would tell them fun stories about Neverland. But Peter stood standing, gazing with sadness as he scanned the room, his arms crossed. Wendy noticed and stood up.

"Is… there something wrong, Peter?"

Peter nodded, gazing his sadness at Wendy.

"What happened here? To the Nursery?" Peter walked around, feeling the soft beds that was now in dust, the toys that were now broken, and the happiness that was now gone.

This time John stood up, and Peter then realized how older he looked. He no longer wore his top hat, but rather his hair was combed to the side. He didn't wear a nightgown, but instead a long-sleeved white polo and brown pants.

"You see Peter," John explained slowly.

"A couple of months after we left Neverland, our parents decided to… let go of the Nursery-"

"They did WHAT?" Peter exclaimed, his hands in fists. John stood calm but Wendy and Michael looked at the fear and sadness in Peter's eyes.

"Since we were at school almost everyday, we wouldn't have time for the Nursery, a-and-"

"You never came back." Michael quietly finished, standing beside John. Peter released his clenched fists and looked at them in disbelief.

"I did come back!" Peter said, eyes widening at the Darlings.

"Oh yeah? When?" Michael asked, disappointed.

"Right after I returned you guys to your home, I came back to tell you how things were going in Neverland, like when me and Tiger Lily defended ourselves from the nasty crocodile, and the Fairies' celebration with the food that made my stomach ache, _remember that_?" Peter jolted, hands waving in the air.

The room was in complete silence, until Wendy spoke up.

"That was _three years ago_, Peter."

Peter shook his head in denial. "No! It can't be… then… that means…"

The Darlings looked worried, as Peter backed away heading to the window.

"I'm the reason that the Nursery shut down." Peter said, a tear escaping from his eye. Wendy's eyes widened.

"No, Peter, it's not your fault!"

But it was too late. Peter grabbed Tinker Bell from the window ledge jumped out the window, flying back to his house in tears.

Wendy ran to the window, yelling "_Peter_!"

John ran his hand through his hair. "We shouldn't have told him that, it wasn't entirely his fault."

"Mother and Father wanted to close the Nursery, but we begged them to keep it open!" Michael added, tears falling down his cheek. Wendy kept gazing out the window, looking hopeless and heartbroken.

'Maybe it _was _just a dream…', Wendy thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to R&amp;R! Thanks for everyone who continually subscribed and favourite this story! It encourages me to continue it on this summer! :D<strong>


	7. Resemblance

**Thank you story followers and favourite-ers! I'm very thrilled and glad you love this fanfic, as I love making it! Writing is one of the greatest hobbies I love and treasure, and I'm glad I get to show many of you how much it really means to me! VIVA LA FANFICTION! :D**

**A/N: Though the characters are based on the 2003 movie, the Darling parents' personalities are mostly based on the 1956 Disney movie (though there might be slight resemblances…)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Peter knocked down his chair in frustration, eyes filled with tears. Slowly, he slumped onto the cold mattress with his hands clasping his head. Tinker Bell sat on Peter's shoulder, leaning at the crook of his neck.<p>

"Were we really gone that long, Tink?" Peter sniffed. Tinker Bell shook her head, for she didn't know how long. Peter groaned as he lay down onto his bed, hands behind his head. He wiped away his tears and looked up at the ceiling. He smirked. "Back in Neverland," Peter said to himself. "I could see countless stars in the sky. The cool wind blowing on the grass that I used to lie on would always drive me straight to an endless sleep. But now," Peter choked. Tears were blurring his eyes.

"It's just black." Tinker Bell patted Peter's forehead, trying to help him feel better. Peter covered eyes. "Tink, do you think it was worth it? Going back here to London, trying to see how life was like here, trying to get a job and house to live in, to see Wendy and the Lost Boys again? It all seems so blurry now. I don't see a point why we're here anymore!"

Peter sat up, staring out his window. "Neverland was the perfect place for me. I never grew old, I never had to worry about anything, and I always had fun." Peter fumed inside again. "So why am I here?" he yelled, throwing his pillow at his desk. Peter noticed the pillow knocked over something that clinked onto the floor. He got up quickly and picked it up. It was something Peter couldn't describe in the dark, so he asked Tinker Bell to help. She flew beside the object. It was a thimble.

'The thimble that saved Wendy's life,' Peter thought. He engulfed the thimble in his hand, and struck a determined look at Tink. Tinker Bell flew beside Peter, mirroring the expression Peter has on his face. "I'm not giving up just yet, Tink," Peter said, staring at the thimble in his hands.

"Not yet."

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly as Wendy entered the dining table. Her mother, Mary Darling, was pouring a glass of milk for her father, George Darling, who was reading the daily newspaper. She sat down and slouched onto the table. "Wendy Angela Moira Darling, you know it is rude to slouch in the dining table! Now sit up straight as I hand you breakfast," Mrs. Darling snapped at Wendy, but with a hint of playfulness in her eyes. Wendy loved her mother; she was more understanding than her father, in her opinion. She was always happy and kind. She lets Wendy pick out her dresses on her own and she listens to her when she needs someone to talk to.<p>

Her father was quite the opposite. Though Wendy respected her father for keeping the Lost Boys, he began to change back to his usual, boastful self soon after the Lost Boys were shipped to boarding school. Wendy, John and Michael pleaded their father not to let the Lost Boys attend Boarding School, but 'it's a choice made especially good for everyone', he said. Wendy still couldn't understand why her father seemed so serious and strict now.

Wendy began to think of questions to ask her father: What is the real reason you sent the Lost Boys to boarding school, Father? Why didn't you send Michael and John? Did you really love the Lost Boys as your own family, or are you just giving them away? Does Peter Pan have anything to do with it? Do you still believe? But worse of all, why did you change, Father?

Wendy's questions were burning inside her head, so she raised her head up high, looked straight at her father, who was still reading the newspaper, opened her mouth, and-

"Good morning, Mother! Good morning Father!" John and Michael exclaimed, kissing each of them on the cheek. Wendy slumped back onto her chair, letting out a gasp of air. She sat up straight again when she heard her father clear his throat.

"Boys, do you know what day it is today?" her father's booming voice asked, turned the page. John and Michael gulped as his father didn't make eye contact with anyone but the newspaper. "Well, answer!" Mr. Darling said, now looking over at the boys from the paper. John cleared his throat. "We're going back to St. Paul's-"

"You're going back to St. Paul's! Aren't you boys excited? You should be lucky you're attending that school. It's the most prestigious boarding school in all of London!" Mr. Darling interrupted with a huge grin on his face.

Wendy saw her brother's happiness drain out. She was happy that Michael and John got to come back home for a week to visit, but knew that the Lost Boys had to stay to do extra classes for their 'lack of knowledge'. Just then, Mrs. Darling and Nana, their dog nanny, came in with their breakfast. Mrs. Darling gave out the plates as Nana carried the tray on her back. John tried to show a smile at his father, but Michael went up to Nana and hugged her tightly. "Father, I want to stay home and go to a school like Wendy," Michael, whimpered. Wendy turned back to John, who was holding back tears.

Mr. Darling grumbled. "Michael, boarding school is not only a chance for you to learn higher learning, but a chance for you to let go of silly things, like Nana and toys!" Michael began to cry as Mrs. Darling hugged and comforted him, telling him it'll be alright. John got up from his seat and ran to Michael and his mother, who couldn't hold back his tears. Mr. Darling groaned.

"Mary, how are you going to let the kids grow if you keep treating them like children?"

"_Because they are still children, George_." Mrs. Darling exclaimed to her husband. "Yes they are growing into men, yes they will be getting jobs soon, yes they are learning independence, but they are still our children, George. And as parents, we need to support and love them every step of the way."

" I still don't understand why you must send them and the other boys to this school…" Mrs. Darling added, telling Michael and John to sit down and finish their breakfast. Wendy's ears perked up as her father stood up. "Don't make us have this talk again, Mary."

"But I still don't understand!" Mrs. Darling exclaimed, her hands flinging in the air.

"He was my customer at the bank, and we became friends. It turns out he is the principal of St. Paul's, and he agreed to let the boys attend for a discounted fee." Mr. Darling explained stressfully, as if explaining it to a three year old child. Mrs. Darling sighed.

"But honey, maybe the boys don't like it there-"

"There will be things that the boys will like and won't like in the world, and this is just one of those things that they will have to face! It is a very good opportunity!" Mr. Darling exclaimed, looking back at john and Michael. "Absolutely! Of course, you must." he added quietly.

Wendy's brain flushed from memories, but she didn't understand how and why. '_Absolutely! Of course, you must_', she repeated in her head. She was stuck trying to hold onto the memory but was stopped when she realized John and Michael are leaving. She ran to the front door.

Mr. Darling was lifting the boys' bags onto the carriage as Mrs. Darling hugged the boy's one last time. As they let go, Wendy jumped in and hugged her brothers, tears forming in her eyes. "Remember to say Hello to the Lost Boys for me," Wendy whispered to John and Michael, who were nodding endlessly with tears.

"And never stop believing." She added as she kissed both of them on the cheek. They smiled at Wendy, gave one last embrace, and headed towards the carriage. The boys waved goodbye until the crowd of people and horses quickly lost them at sight.

Wendy went up to her room, thinking back at what her father said.

'_Absolutely! Of course, you must.'_

'_Stop it, Wendy,' _Wendy thought to herself.

_It's not that important'_.

Instead she began to think of the times she had with John and Michael after they came back from their boarding school weeks earlier.

"_Oh, Wendy, boarding school is such a bore! No toys, no stories, just work, study, sleep everyday!" Michael complained to Wendy as they helped each other unpack the boys' luggage. _

_"It true, oh and you should've seen the Principal, Wendy," John added. "He has his oily, black long wavy hair tied up, and this creepy smile. If it weren't for his two hands, I'd say he looks just like Captain Hook!"_

_Michael, Wendy laughed at John. "It's impossible that's Captain Hook. He got swallowed by a crocodile, remember?" Wendy giggled. John shrugged._

_ "I know… it's just that the resemblance looks so… creepy."_

Wendy stopped. John's description of his principal. Father's words. The memories flashing back. Wendy remembered. She was on the Jolly Roger with Captain Hook after telling a story to his crew.

"Might I have time to consider your generous offer?" she once asked Hook.

He replied,

"Absolutely. Of course, you must."

* * *

><p>Remember to Favourite &amp; Follow! :D<p> 


	8. The Gate

Wendy's boots splashed violently on the puddle-filled streets. Shoving past the crowded townspeople, she heaved wearily as she turned another corner.

"John's boarding school has to be around here," she assured herself. Taking another sharp turn, Wendy noticed the streets became less crowded. The sidewalk turned from a rocky bricks to smooth concrete. The smooth road finally led to a tall, sturdy, gate-enclosed building. Wendy squinted from the rain as she looked up at the address. The address made Wendy's heart race: Saint Paul's Regional Boarding School for Men. She ran to the gates and shook them. Suddenly, a man dressed in a distinct uniform holding out a musket ran from the other side of the gate to Wendy.

"Miss, you are destroying private property," he scolded. Wendy shivered as she saw the seriousness in the man's eyes. There was no softness, no mercy, no soul. 'This is the type of man John will turn into,' Wendy grimly thought, but she didn't take her hands off the black iron bars.

"I have to see my brother, John Darling. It's an emergency." Wendy demanded, her eyes not leaving the boy's. The boy shook his head. "I'm sorry miss, but you may not see your brother at this time. There is a private assembly in place."

"What assembly?" she snapped. Wendy regretted it immediately when the boy's eyes gave her a cold glare.

"Miss, it's none of your business. Now if you'll just come back some other time-"

"There is no other time! I need to see my brother now! " Wendy screamed, her hands rattling the gates once again. The boy placed the musket in his hands and pointed it straight at Wendy. She froze, her hands still in a firm grasp over the black bars.

"Take your hands off the gates." the boy quietly demanded, lining up his eye with the gun. Wendy's blood ran cold. Her palms were sweating. She wanted to let go and run back home.

But she didn't want to leave her brother.

"N-no." she stammered. The musket clicked. "Let go, Miss."

"No, I need to see my brother!" she cried, shaking the bars again.

"Miss, I swear to God I will use this!"

"Why would you shoot me, I just want to see my brother!"

"Miss I'm warning you, by the order of General James Hook-"

Wendy gasped. "Hook? Hook is your principal?"

"Our General! A true and selfless leader!" the boy maniacally yelled over the pouring rain. Wendy stared at the boy in horror. He stood face-to-face with Wendy, his foul breath choking her lungs. Undaunted, Wendy spat in the boy's face. The boy stumbled back in disgust, wiping the spit from his eye. He laughed. Wendy let go of the bars and back away, but the boy was too fast. He reached out of the bars and caught her by the throat. He tugged her face on the cold, wet bars.

"You should know that General Hook will do anything for the sake of this school." he muttered in her ear. He let one hand grab the pistol in his pocket as the other choked Wendy to a whimper. "He will even take care of spoiled little brats," he cocked the pistol to her head.

"Just like you."

Suddenly, the pistol flew from the boy's hand. Wendy felt the boy's grasp on her throat loosen. She took the chance. Turning around, she grabbed the guard's head and slammed it on the metal bars. The boy slowly fell against the gates unconsciously. Wendy gasped for air. Her hands trembled as she reach for her throat, but a hand stopped her. Wendy looked up and saw Peter breathing heavily, his hair wet and tangled from the rain.

"Peter!" Wendy exclaimed, pulling Peter into a strong hug. He then noticed her hands were trembling. He let go and held her hands together. Wendy whisked her hands free and touched the side of her throat. She felt her throat sting with pain. Peter held her hands together once again and folded them into his. He slowly brought up Wendy's chin to face him.

"Wendy, I'm right here. You're going to be fine," Peter assured her. He wiped away her tears, then smirked.

"I never knew Red-Handed Jill was so terrible she would spit into a boy's eye."

Wendy let go of Peter and punched him in the shoulder, laughing. "I've done worse and you know it, Peter."

Peter laughed. Suddenly, a noise came from the boarding school. Peter and Wendy looked up.

"They're starting the opening ceremony," Peter hastily said, shuffling his hands in his bag. Wendy looked at Peter curiously. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh, don't you know?" Peter said. He finally got out a document, holding it high in the wet air. He turned back to Wendy with a smirk.

"I enrolled here."


End file.
